


The Only Cure For Insomnia

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: AU - No Families, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, Jeremy copes pretty well with his insomnia but sometimes, sometimes there really is only one cure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Cure For Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been part of the TG fandom since forever and I've written hundreds of stories (alright, maybe not that many!) but I've never been brave enough to share them until now...be gentle xx

_James, you awake?_

Jeremy hated doing this; he hated waking people in the middle of the night. For years he’d put up with the agonies of insomnia. He’d long ago lost count of the hours he’d spent lying awake in the middle of the night, counting the patterns on the wallpaper. For him, the hours of darkness were not meant for sleeping but he knew that the rest of the world functioned normally and conked out at around eleven o’ clock. He did his best not to inflict his sleeplessness on those around him except in a dire emergency such as when he was sick and might die before morning or when he’d just had the best idea in the world and he absolutely, positively _had_ to share it lest it get forgotten or, on nights such as this, when nothing whatsoever was helping him nod off and he thought he might go crazy with it. On nights such as this, there really was only one cure.

_No. I’m sleep-texting. What’s up?_

_Can’t sleep._

_So what else is new? Count sheep. Read a book. I dunno, put Radio Four on. That’ll bore you into submission._

_Done that. Sheep ran away! Finished my book, waiting on a sequel. Radio Four woke me up. Had to Google where Cromarty is. It’s in The Highlands btw._

_Thanks for that, Captain Birdseye. Have a wank then._

_Tried that. It’s not the same on my own._

_Oh. So you thought you’d wake me up instead?_

_Yeah, I want you James. You coming over?_

_No._

_Go on, pleeeeease…_

_NO. It’s 3am._

_I’ll make it worth your while ;)_

_Still no._

_I’m randy as hell and you’re missing out!_

_Not happening, Clarkson._

_Oh James, you should see where my hand is right now…_

_That’s not fair. Bugger it, hold on…_

James sat upright, pulling his pillows up to support his back. He briefly considered turning the light on but he didn’t fancy forty Watts burning into his retina so he stayed in the dark; besides, it was always better in the dark. Twisting round to the bedside cabinet, he lifted the receiver of his home phone and hit number one on the speed-dial.

Even though Jeremy knew what was coming – after all, they’d played this game many times before – the shill of the telephone still made him jump,“Fucking hell, May, you nearly gave me a coronary!”

“Oh stop moaning, it was you that woke me up remember. I’m the poor sod that’s got to do all the work.”

“You? What work have you got to do?” Jeremy scoffed. “My wrist isn’t getting any younger, you know.”

"Now, now, Jez, play nice; I might just hang up and then where would you be?” James joked.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry; come on, get on with it.”

“And they say romance is dead” laughed James. “So, been thinking about me have you?”

“Yeah,” breathed Jeremy, the anticipation sparking in him already.

“So have I. You drove me mad all day; you know I love you in that navy jumper, and those new jeans of yours are just the right side of tight.”

Jeremy smiled, “Yeah, they are a bit snug aren’t they. Feels good though, like having your hand on me.”

“That what you want then, my hand on you? Want me to wank you off quick and hard?”

Jeremy swallowed but said nothing.

“Ahh, you might think you do," continued James, "But you’re forgetting something; I know you, Clarkson, you might tell yourself that’s how you like it but we both know that’s not really the case. What you really like is the tease.”

Jeremy propped the phone under his chin and sighed, “Is that what you’d do then, if you were here? Tease me until I begged you for it?” Jeremy’s cock twitched as his thoughts ran south.

James smiled to himself, He knew exactly how to get to Jeremy, even if they were only speaking on the phone, “Yeah I would. If I was there with you now, I’d start by kissing your gorgeous mouth, biting your bottom lip a little.” James heard Jeremy inhale but stopped him before he spoke, “Not yet you fucking don’t, you know the rules, this is my show; now, where was I? Oh yes, I’d move down over your jaw, down your neck –not kissing just mouthing and nipping at you, I know you like that.”

“Fuck.” Jeremy already wanted to touch himself, his cock almost fully hard, more through expectation than anything else but James was right; it _was_ all about the tease for him so he held off, choosing instead to bunch the sheet in his hands.

“Blimey, you are an eager little fucker tonight aren’t you? I haven’t even started and you’re panting already.” Despite knowing exactly how to tip Jeremy over the edge; for James it was about _how_ he got him there. He loved the reactions that he could pull from him, the gasps, the swearing, and yes, the eventual pleading. In a strange way, it made him feel powerful, knowing what he could reduce Jeremy to even without them being in the same room.

Jeremy took a deep breath to calm himself and relaxed his hands, “It’s your fault, May, I saw the looks you were giving me this afternoon, felt all the sly little touches. I knew that you wanted me. My plan was to get you back here and have you in my bed by teatime but you wouldn’t play.”

“Oh, who says I wouldn’t?” James answered, his voice low. “Maybe this was part of _my_ plan, maybe I wanted you like this, panting and eager for me; you didn’t think about that did you? I knew you’d crack eventually, I’m just surprised it took you this long.”

“Manipulative bastard,” chuckled Jeremy without venom.

“I’ve told you before; never try to second guess me, Jez, because every time you add two and two, you’ll come up with five. Besides, I think you’re forgetting something; I _am_ with you, I’m lying right there, close up beside you kissing your neck, remember?”

Jeremy tossed his head back at the thought, making a grab for the phone before it fell. “What do you do next?” he whispered.

“That all depends on what you’re wearing – no don’t tell me, let me guess. White t-shirt and grey joggers; when do you ever sleep in anything else?” Jeremy laughed; he was nothing if not predictable. “So,” continued James, “Next, I slide my hand underneath your t-shirt, over your belly and up to rub your nipples.

Absently, Jeremy slipped his hand under the hem of his shirt to lie on his stomach. Again, he wanted to touch but he held himself back, the longer he waited, the better it would be. Moreover, he didn’t need to; James’ words were enough to take him where he wanted to go.

“You feel that don’t you? My fingers on you, pinching, rubbing squeezing; first the left and then the right.” Jeremy let out a gasp as the tingle spread across his chest, making his nipples rise and harden.  “Maybe I’ll use my mouth too, which do you want – teeth or tongue?”

Jeremy pushed his hand down onto his abdomen in an effort to stop himself from moving, “Jesus, I don’t know – both?” he chanced.

“Greedy,” laughed James. “Alright, I’m straddling you now, pushing your shirt up; holding your arms down as I lean forward to lick…” Jeremy’s hand moved further upwards to his chest as he slid himself down to lie flat. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whining as James’ words washed over him “…I’m kissing, licking, biting my way down, over your ribs, across your stomach; marking you as I work my way down..I’m kneeling between your thighs, Jez, still mouthing my way down…right down…”

“Fucking hell!” Jeremy _was_ panting now, both hands bunched in his t shirt as he held the phone on his shoulder once more. He lifted his head briefly off the pillow to watch as his cock twitched at the sensations flooding his psyche.

“Jez?” James asked, his voice almost at a growl. “Are you..?”

“Not yet,” breathed Jeremy. “I want to, but…”

James grinned down the phone, “Yeah me too.” All the time he’d been teasing Jeremy, James had been pulling himself along with his self-created images of lust and he was in the same state as Jeremy, flushed, breathless and desperate to take hold of himself.

“But you can’t, James, not yet. You’re holding me down, remember,”

“Christ!” James’ cock jerked as the power spiked in him.

 Jeremy smirked at James’ reaction. Neither man could ever entirely surrender to the other, whether it was on their nights together or on their nights apart when they used their verbal skill to satisfy one another. Each would draw the other along with either language or actions until they both reached the point of no return; then and only then could things be equal. “Yeah, we both know you love it. You’d bind me if I’d let you, wouldn’t you. Tie my wrists and tease and torment me with that oh-so-clever mouth of yours until I was writhing under you and indeed, begging for it.”

Gasping out a “Yes,” James gripped at his thigh, fingertips turning white with the pressure as he struggled to keep himself together. That was exactly what he wanted and they both knew it. If truth be told, a bit of Jeremy wanted that too but his ego and a shared fear of where it could lead would not let either of them try it out for real so they only ever let it out when they played like this, when they were apart and the fantasy was borne out in the safety of their own heads.

“But that’s not going to happen, James, not tonight,” stated Jeremy, his voice low and smooth. “Doesn’t matter what you do to me, you can tie me as tight as you like, tease me as much as you want but I won’t beg.”

James bit his lip to stop the growl that had formed in his throat. The challenge had been laid down and there was only one way to go. “Oh really? You don’t want me knelt between those gorgeous thighs then? You don’t want me mouthing at your cock? You don’t want to feel my breath on you as my fingers curl round your hips to slowly ease your trousers down so I can get at you? You don’t want any of that?"

Jeremy whimpered and skated his hand down to grip at the waistband of his jogging bottoms. He shuddered as the material drew over his cock and a damp spot soaked into the fabric.

“Come on Clarkson, think about it, picture it…”

Jeremy did just that, he threw his head back and let his mind’s eye follow James’ words. He could see James, knelt ahead of him; face framed in the grey of the night. He saw him lick his lips as he fixed him with a wide-eyed stare and bent his head to dart his tongue over the head of his cock. He could almost feel James’ hands on his hips holding him down as the delicious heat of his mouth slowly enveloped him.

“Don’t you dare move,” demanded James, his words all breath and pent-up passion. “I’m holding you down, remember. Holding you down and sucking you, licking you, _teasing you_ …”

Jeremy could feel it all as James spoke. He could feel James band his arm across his hips as he reached a hand down to squeeze his balls. He could feel James take him deeper into his mouth. He felt the spasm jerk through him as his cock hit the back of James’ throat and he swallowed.

“You want all that don’t you?” asked James. “You want something else too, don’t you? You want to come. How much, Jez? Go on, tell me. Say the word and you can _have_ it…” James badly wanted it too but he had to wait for Jeremy to ask for it, to _beg_ for it.

“Fuck. Fuck, you bastard,” Jeremy ground out as his hands fisted the fabric around his hips. He drew his knees up and dug his heels into the mattress in a desperate attempt to not give in. He was close to the edge, so close, but not yet, _not fucking yet_.

James was balanced on the same cliff-edge, fists clenched tight, hips bucking, cock spasming and pre-come pooling on his hip. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he still had one card left to play. He paused, took a deep breath to steady himself and threw down his ace, “Ok, fine, you don’t want it. If you really don’t want me to make you come - _let_ you come down my throat; if you don’t want to feel me swallowing around your cock as you come, I’ll just get up and leave, shall I?”

“No! Please James, please, _please._ ” Jeremy finally snapped, and writhing and whimpering he unashamedly begged _._ “Please James…fuck…christ…please let me come…please…”

James’ hand flew up to grip round his shaft. _Yes!_ “Do it. Do it now. Fuck!”

As Jeremy shoved his fist into his pants, everything dissolved into an incoherent mass of fast, heaving breaths and raw, swearing filth from both sides as simultaneous orgasms ripped through both of them.

After a few minutes, James got his breath back enough to light himself a cigarette. As he cracked his lighter and inhaled, he heard Jeremy do the same. “Alright?” he asked, gently.

“Course,” replied Jeremy with half a laugh. As he spoke he felt a blush rising in his cheeks; he knew it was daft to get embarrassed afterwards but he always felt a little exposed after giving so much of himself. Not that he ever let on though… “You know when I said that you could give me a coronary? Well I think you might if you carry on like that.”

James smiled to himself. He could hear the awkwardness in Jeremy’s tone but he blazed through it. There was no way that he’d ever tell him that he felt the same. “Oh god, I can see the headlines now!”

The pair chatted easily for a few more minutes, first joking about the media frenzy that would accompany Jeremy’s untimely phone-sex related death and then about the filming schedule for the next day. They always felt the need for domestic chitchat afterwards, it helped to bring them both down and normalise proceedings.

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray by the phone, Jeremy yawned, “You’ve worn me out, you know.”

“Glad to have been of service,” teased James.

Jeremy suddenly went quiet, “You know it’s not like that, you know you mean-”

James cut off Jeremy’s words with a laugh, “Oh shut up, Clarkson; I know it’s not. Now bugger off and go to sleep, we’ve got to get up in a minute.”

“Alright Captain Forceful, I’m going. See you in the morning.”

“Night Jez.”

“Night.”

Sighing, Jeremy replaced the receiver and pulled the quilt up to cover his shoulders. As he closed his eyes, his final thought before dropping off was, _If I could bottle James May’s cure for insomnia, I could make a fortune._

 The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
